1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to color characterization of image capture devices that are used to capture high dynamic range (“HDR”) images. Specifically, the invention relates to color characterization of an HDR image capture device to generate a calorimetrically accurate device profile for use in producing high dynamic range images having realistic color.
2. Related Background Art
The dynamic range of real world scenes can be high. For a typical outdoor scene on a sunny day, for example, the brightest point in the scene can be 1,000,000 times as bright as the darkest point. Present day methods can create HDR image files of such a scene, typically by merging camera data from multiple exposures of the scene.
While these methods can produce HDR images, present day methods do not provide HDR images that are colorimetrically accurate. In other words, the colors of HDR images produced by present day methods do not look like those in the original scene, resulting in HDR images that are unrealistic.